


Random Prompts and One Shots

by Mcrtomboy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Size Difference, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M, Triggers, Vampires, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrtomboy/pseuds/Mcrtomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So pretty much this is going to be random ideas of mine that I may or may not turn into stories. I'll also take requests from you guys if theres anything you would like to see me write or write about. So the tags will be growing because I'm good with writing almost anything. Hopefully you guys enjoy this.</p><p>(please leave your requests in the comments. Thank you guys. :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wont Let You Go (Patrick/Pete)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post at the start of each chapter what the pairing is or what the tags will be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Patrick do when he and Pete are stuck in an elevator? 
> 
> What will happen when an earthquake strikes when the poor couple have nowhere to go?
> 
> Patrick/Pete, established relationship, vampires, turning character into vampire, memoir sex and being stuck in an elevator.

“Well this is great only us would get stuck in an elevator when the power goes out,” Patrick said with a loud sigh though it sounded more like a growl while Pete watched his future husband pace around the small area. He still couldn’t get over that they would be getting married after all these years then Patrick would finally change him into a vampire so that he could spend the rest of forever with him. 

“Trick we might be stuck in here for a while so you might as well sit down and stop pacing around, it’s not going to do you anything good but make you want to feed more, which you should have feed from me this morning.” Pete said as he scolded him while Patrick rolled his eyes before sitting beside the other boy, knowing that he was right but he didn’t want them to be late to another meeting again because they had to pause for Patrick feed. “ I know, I know, just this sucks because your smelling really good right now and looking good, I mean why did you have to wear those damn red pants you know how much they get to me.” He said trying to sound while Pete grinned at him before leaning forward to kiss Patrick.

“Then why don’t you fuck me then? From what Andy told me it’s going to be an hour or two before they can get this thing safely moving again. Besides I know how much you like to feed from me while I ride you,” Pete said with a smirk before starting to tug off his clothes while Patrick watched before starting to tug off his clothes soon after then pulling Pete into a rough kiss, nipping at his lips with his fangs while he growled softly. Pete moaned softly into the kiss before climbing onto his lap and rocking against Patrick feeling them both harden while they carried on with their making out. Though Pete had to pull away to catch for breath while Patrick kissed down his neck, running his fangs against Pete’s neck gently while he moaned.

“Please Trick, fuck me please. I’m still loose and wet from last night. Please I need to feel you inside me again and wanting you to bite me…” Before he could beg anymore he felt Patrick thrust into him while he let out a long moan with a tiny whimper from the burn though Patrick didn’t move letting his fiancé get use to the feeling while he sucked gently at Pete’s neck, keeping his fangs at bay for now. “Trick please,” Pete begged softly as he rocked against him while Patrick pulled back to look at Pete with his faintly red eyes, kissing him slowly while he started to thrust into Pete, knowing that both of them would not last long at this rate that they were going.

Before Pete could beg for Patrick to move faster, he yelped in alarm when he felt the whole elevator shake, causing him to cling onto Patrick, looking at him with alarmed eyes. “Fuck that was a tremble wasn’t it,” Patrick asked in a rough voice while he kept Pete close before looking at his phone to see that there was an earthquake warning for the surrounding LA area. “Patrick…’ Pete paused before pulling off his boyfriend, feeling that the mood was now lost and gone, while he looked at him seriously. “You need to change me, no wait listen to me before you fight me on this. If we get another shake like that or worse, this thing will go crashing to the floor below. Now I wouldn’t be that worried but we’re on the ninth floor and the bottom is way too far for a human to survive even if you tried to shield me from the blow of the crash it would still kill me.” He said while he tugged on his clothes while Patrick did the same, though deep in thought going over the words Pete said.  


“Okay Pete… I just wish it wasn’t like this, I was planning to do it on our honeymoon and make it as pleasurable for you, not inside an elevator,” he said softly while he pulled Pete onto his lap again though Pete was smiling. “It’s okay Babe we can figure something out to do that night. Now come on… I want to be with the guy I love forever,” he whispered softly while Patrick grinned as he whispered it back before biting down on Pete’s neck, sucking faster than he normally would but this was him changing Pete not feeding from him. He could faintly hear Pete moaning softly and whispering that he loved him over, and over while his heart slowed down then his voice dying off. Patrick pulled off before he toke to much then biting into his wrist offering Pete his blood, though out of it he quickly started sucking away at the wound then fainting against Patrick.

Though Patrick wasn’t worried he could already tell that Pete was changing and now he would just have to wait for him to wake up, then they would worry about the other stuff later. Right now though he felt content in the slowly darkening elevator as it shook randomly but he didn’t care because he was going to have Pete forever now and that’s all that matter to him at that moment.


	2. Dont Go, I love You Too Much (Gerard/Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one will be a bit sad, Suicide attmpte, talking about self-harm and drinking. Please if any of this is triggering or upsetting to you then do not read. Rated PG to PG-13?

Frank had enough. 

That was all he could think when he stared at himself in the mirror, looking at his pale face and red eyes, though there was heavy bags around them. Frank had fallen into a heavy depression when his soon to be wife left him for some other guy, saying that she didn’t want to be with a rock star. That even the money wasn’t worth sticking around for. So Frank crashed and he crashed hard, though sadly this was not his first time dealing with depression or self-harm, he thought bitterly while he wrapped up his arms, though always being careful not to mess up his tattoos.

Frank made his way out of the bathroom and out of the bus, not surprise to find it empty the guys must have went out to eat or go to a bar, though he figured it must have been food or Gerard would have stayed behind since he was being careful not to be near alcohol though it’s been a year now that he’s been clean. Frank carefully climbed onto the top of the bus as his thoughts differed to Gerard. Probably his main reason why he’s been putting this off because he didn’t want to admit it to himself but he had fallen for the lead singer and his best friend, though he thought Mikey had an idea since he would give him this knowing look.

Frank shock his head and sighed, trying to shove the thoughts way because it would never work. Gerard was seeing someone else and besides, he deserved better then him and that he could never make Gerard that happy. He choked down a tiny sob before slowly standing to his feet and looking down at the ground below, figuring that it would be high enough to do it before turning around and facing the lake behind the bus.   
“This way if the jump doesn’t get me, the freezing water will,” he said softly to himself while he shivers in the cold night only in his t-shirt and pants, knowing that they were calling for possible snow this weekend.

“I’m sorry guys, I’m sorry mom and I’m so sorry Gerard. I’m not as strong as you or brave, I’m sorry I didn’t have the balls to tell you that I loved you. I tried hanging on but I’m so tired of acting I’m okay.” He said out into the mild of the night as tears fall faster before stepping more forward getting ready to jump. He closed his eyes before leaping forward but felt arms wrap around him and yacked him back, which caused him to look around in shock before realizing it was Gerard was the one to save him.

“Frankie you idiotic, I love you too! So much and thank god I came back early or I would have found you dead. Frank I can’t live without you in my life. I want you and only you, why do think my relationships didn’t last long? Because they weren’t you but I’m here for you baby and I’m never letting you go. I love you Frankie and you’ll be okay.” He said though he was crying and now Frank too, while he clings onto Gerard tightly, knew that this would not be early and that he wouldn’t be okay tomorrow or the next day but with Gerard besides him, he knew that he would get back to his normal self. 

“Thank you for saving me Gerard,” he whispered softly while Gerard held him tighter and kissed his head gently, while the two comforted each other through the rest of the night before finally making there way back inside though the two would never leave each others side, later on though out the years but that's an other story for another time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully you guys liked this. Sorry if it was a bit sad but let me know what you thought. Comments and kudos are always welcomed. Until next time.
> 
> -Mcrtomboy


	3. Balls Against The Wall (Derek/Stiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For WolfDoll (BlackPaperWolf) (Which sorry toke me so long to update this)
> 
> Prompt  
> Derek/Stiles
> 
> Stiles accidentally inhales black wolfbane  
> powder. It causes his sex drive to overload  
> to a fuck or die situation. Derek knows the  
> antidote, but he's reluctant to give it to  
> stiles, due to the fact his 14 inch cock could  
> Kill stiles.
> 
> Tags:/ large cock/painful sex/virgin stiles/  
> first time/rough sex/ wall sex/knotting/
> 
> (I tried my best it might be a bit fluffy here and there)

How the fuck was Stiles supposed to know that inhaling the black wolf bane would be bad for him? No one ever tells him this shit and that he was going to die now if they couldn’t find a cure to help him. Though Stiles thinks that Derek knows what it is because he hasn’t left Stiles side since it has happened but he was more quiet then he would usually was but Stiles was not complaining since Derek being close to help with the pain and heat he was getting form the poison. “I swear to god Stiles you just need to listen for once in your life and stay where you should.” Scott said while the rest of the pack where looking through the books.

Stiles sighed loudly and gave Scott a dirty look, “And you would be missing an arm right now if it wasn’t for me Scott so I don’t want to hear it…” Though before he could finish with his rant he doubled over in pain and let out a loud moan though it sounded more painful than pleasure. “All of you go home I know what to do and don’t come back until I tell you all,” Derek growled out while he flashed his eyes red at the group which caused them to quickly leave though Scott was the last one to go. “Go Scott I’ll be okay, Derek will help me.” Stiles grunted out while Scott looked doubtful but left the pair which Stiles was glad because he didn’t want to explain to his best friend how he and the alpha have been getting very close to each other over the weeks.

“Stiles I know the cure but it could kill you,” Derek explained to Stiles as he picked him up and toke them to his room though Stiles nodded for Derek to carry on. “I would have to fuck you and knot you then it would get rid of the poison in your system because…” “

Because what sour wolf,” Stiles groaned out and blinked his eyes open to look at Derek. “Because you’re my mate and that’s the only way I could heal you is if we fuck and become bonded…” “Well then fucking do it Derek we can talk more about this later but the pain is getting to much,” Stiles panted out while Derek looked torn. “Stiles I’m... I’m not normal sized nor is my knot and I could kill you because I might lose control. I don’t want to hurt you Stiles I know your still a virgin.”

“Well I trust you enough not to hurt me okay and besides you can stretch me to make it hurt less. I mean losing your virginity will hurt no matter what but you can use your werewolf healing magic to help me too,” Stiles said while tugging Derek on top of him of himself with a soft whine. “Fuck okay,” Derek said with a growl and pulled away before quickly tugging off their clothes while Stiles whined softly in pain before moaning softly when Derek was touching him again. “Shouldn’t we move to the bed,” Stiles got out though he didn’t want to move away from Derek or Derek to leave him again. 

“Stiles we can’t keep pushing this off or the poison in you will kill you,” Derek said before lifting Stiles up while the younger boy squeaked in surprise and grabbed onto Derek tightly while avoiding to look down at Derek’s hard on. “Don’t worry I won’t drop you Stiles,” he said with a chuckle before leaning in as he kissed the boy while he started working on stretching the other open. Stiles whimpered softly into the kiss as he kissed back and cling onto Derek tightly. Stiles pulled away to catch his breath while Derek sucked at his neck and Stiles moaned softly before glancing down, gulping at the size of Derek but knew that he had to go through with this or he would die.

“Derek please just do it already we can do slow later, please.” Stiles begged Derek’s touches not helping much with the burn as it did before while Derek pulled away with a nod and removed his fingers then lubing himself up. “Try to relax Stiles this is going to hurt,” he said as he pushed into Stiles while the other let out a loud whine of pain and closed his eyes tightly, shocked how much bigger Derek was then he looked. Meanwhile Derek growled lowly as he pushed in trying to be slow but the tightness and heat from Stiles was slowly chipping away at his will strength to go slow, finally bottoming out.

“Fuck, fuck,” Stiles whimpered as he tried to get us to Derek inside him and knowing that he would get bigger when he would have to knot Stiles, which Stiles was worried that it wouldn’t be able to fit with how stuffed he felt at the moment. “Stiles I won’t be able to last long,” Derek groaned out as he started to move some and Stiles moaned softly though he still was in some pain but was fading away while the pleasure grew more though Stiles knew he wouldn’t be doing much moving tomorrow.

“T-Then I suggest you move faster then,” Stiles moaned some and tried to push the pain away as he rocked against Derek, feeling the other starting to lose control with his claws digging into his skin some. Stiles cried out in surprise and pleasure as Derek nailed his prostate hard while his thrusts got faster and harder, causing Stiles to whimper in pleasure yet a bit in pain yet Stiles felt himself getting close to cummings. Stiles whimpered softly as he felt Derek’s knot starting to catch on his rim and that it was growing faster with each time Derek pulled out of Stiles. 

“Fuck Stiles,” Derek snarled in pleasure before shoving in one last time not able to pull out without ripping Stiles hole apart while his knot finally slowed down meanwhile Stiles whimpered in pain, feeling like a baseball was shoved into him, causing his hard on to go down some with the pain. Though he moaned as Derek started grinding as his knot rubbed against Stiles prostate causing stars to dance in front Stiles eyes and the pleasure being to much as he came with a shout before passing out from the pleasure. Meanwhile Derek howled out as he finally came into Stiles and bite down on the younger’s neck before stumbling them backwards so that they landed on the bed while Derek held Stiles close, who didn’t smell like death anymore. Derek knew that he would have more explaining to do tomorrow but at the moment he would enjoy the moment of finally claiming his mate and soon fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you would like me to try to write any of your ideas leave them down in the comments. As always thank you for all your love and support with my stories.
> 
> Until next time guys.


	4. Us Against The World (Pete/Mikey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms:my chemical romance, fall out boy  
> Paring: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way, mpreg angst with a happy ending(?)
> 
> high school  
> teenagers
> 
> prompt:Mikey discovers he's pregnant but doesn't know how to tell Pete, or their homophobic parents, who don't know about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addition warnings talk about abortion, hints at depression, depression medication, parents being assholes and other things along those lines. So if any of this makes you feel uncomfortable then please don't read.
> 
> For Mikeyskies I hope this is what you were hoping for when you requested this, anyways I hope you and everyone else enjoys the story.

Mikey stared down at the little white stick as the plus sign seem to glare back at him while he tried to avoid the obvious truth, he was pregnant. He sunk down to his knees before he threw the pregnancy test into the garbage angrily, “This has to be a joke. Me and Pete where so careful and I was on the pill.” Mikey said to himself as he fought down the feeling of panic and wanting to throw up his guts up everywhere while he tried to figure out this happened. Sure it wasn’t odd for men to get pregnant now but didn’t mean people wouldn’t still not stare.

“Mikey are you okay in there? What’s wrong,” he heard his brothers voice as he was brought out of his thoughts before he shakily got up to let Gerard in. “G-Gee I have a big issue,” Mikey choked out as he started to cry his eyes out and hide his face against Gerard’s chest. 

“I’m pregnant and I don’t know how this happened, I thought we were so careful but you know how I kept getting sick so I cave getting tests because it wasn’t going away. Gerard what am I going to do? I’m still in high school, mom and did will freak, so will Pete’s parents. Oh god what is Pete going to say or do,” Mikey babbled out glad that Gerard knew about his and Pete’s relationship.

“Mikey you got to slow down and breathe okay? Now are you sure that you are pregnant, we know those things are not a hundred percent right. Maybe we should go to a doctor, hey don’t look at me like that I will take you because I know mom and dad would freak. They would make you leave Pete like they did to me when they found out I was with Frank and they would make you give up the baby, if you are pregnant that is,” Gerard explain calmly while Mikey nodded his head though he wished his parents weren’t huge homophobes and crazy religious because it would make things a little easier for Mikey.

“Can we go now Gerard I need to know if I am or not because I don’t want to keep taking tests,” Mikey whispered against Gerard while Gee nodded his head in understanding. “Ya sure let’s go then unless you want to change,” he asked looking at his younger brother that was wearing one of Pete’s hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. “Ya lets go before I chicken out or end up getting sick from nerves,” Mikey said as he pulled away from his brother so he could let Gerard go get his keys while Mikey headed upstairs and was thankful that both their parents were at work.

“Okay let’s go Mikey Mouse,” Gerard said once he was upstairs with his keys and pulled Mikey close, noticing how scared his brother looked. “Hey it will be okay? Pete won’t leave you if you are pregnant and if he does well then he’s an asshole like I always thought he was but you guys been together for years.” He talked gently while he got them into the car, knowing that he needed to keep Mikey calm or he would never be able to get Mikey into the doctor’s office if he went into a full panic mode. “Okay so let’s say that doesn’t happen but what about our parent’s? Unlike Frank’s parents who is hiding the fact you two are still together because they are normal minded, unlike Pete’s parents are as bad or even worse then ours Gerard! They’ll try shipping him away again and…”

“Mikey I love you but chill okay? They can’t do that because we both know that he is going to be eighteen next month since he got held back so legally he can move out without his parents trying to stop him which if I remember right you two were already looking for a place right,” he paused as Mikey nodded his head to confirm this fact. “Okay so you don’t have to worry about that and if you guys can’t find a place you are welcome to come up to New York the next year when I go to college, okay? We will figure this out Mikey and you guys will be okay, I promise,” Gerard said gently as they soon pulled into the doctor’s office parking lot though Gerard frowned when he heard Mikey make a panic sound.

“Pete is here. That’s his car, Gee no I can’t do this, please let’s just go home and come back tomorrow,” Mikey begged his older brother because he wasn’t ready to face Pete yet and didn’t want to have the talk here of all places. “Mikey come on he might not even see us and if he does then you two will talk about it, Mikey you got to sadly start growing up fast right now which I know sounds mean coming from me up you possibly have a kid in you,” Gerard said sternly but in a gentle voice not wanting to make his brother cry again.

“Okay, your right Gee,” he toke a deep breath before getting out of the car and headed to the building with his brother following close behind though Mikey’s shaking had stopped didn’t mean he was still scared out of his mind. So he let Gerard deal with the lady and hide in the waiting room hoping that he wouldn’t run into his boyfriend but the universe seem to be against him today.

“Mikey? What are you doing here,” he heard Pete’s voice, causing Mikey to pull his head from out behind his knees and gave his boyfriend a tiny smile. “Oh um hey Pete. What are you doing here,” Mikey asked avoiding the question while Pete made a face at him and sat down besides Mikey. “Blood work to make sure I don’t need new medicine because my mom thinks I’ve gotten more hyper and need something better,” Pete explain while he rolled his eyes though Mikey’s heart sunk knowing about all about Pete’s problems and was scared to tell Pete why, worried it would be too much for him.

“Mikey you got to tell him,” he heard Gerard’s voice say gently while Mikey sighed and Pete looked at the two with confusion on his face. “Okay so please don’t freak out okay? I don’t even know if this is true or not but I think I’m pregnant,” Mikey whispered softly, not sure if Pete heard him but by the shocked look on Pete’s face he must have heard Mikey. “But we were so…” 

“Yes I know Pete but I keep getting sick and it’s gotten worse, I can’t even drink fucking coffee and so help me if you ask if it is yours I’m punching you in the dick so hard you see stars,” Mikey said seeing Pete open his mouth before closing it as he nodded looking a bit alarmed but knowing that his boyfriend did not make idle threats especially if Mikey was in a bad mood. “So that’s why I am here and hopefully I will be seen soon,” Mikey kept talking worried about what Pete would say.

“Mikey…”

“Michael Way? Dr. Parrish will see you know now,” the nurse said as Mikey got up though glared at his brother as he stayed where he sat and Pete went with him instead but relaxed when Pete grabbed his hand, maybe things would be okay or maybe he wasn’t pregnant. “Take a seat Michael the doctor will be in soon,” the nurse said before leaving the two alone in the room while Mikey looked down at his beaten up shoes.

“Okay so I know what you’re thinking and yes I am freaking out some, no I’m not going to leave you if you are pregnant. I’m actually happy I mean I’m not really ready for this and I know you aren’t either, Mikey baby please breath you look like you are going to pass out,” Pete said as he went over to Mikey and pulled the younger close, rubbing his back gently. “We will figure this out okay? I don’t care what our parents say or will do, hell if we have to we can leave Jersey and go back to Chicago. I know Patrick would love to see you again and would help us out, I know that your brother will do anything in his powers to help us okay?” He whispered gently into Mikey’s head while he rocked them some knowing that his boyfriend was finally starting to calm down.

“I know, I know, I’m just scared Pete. I mean sure I’m happy you aren’t freaking out and we aren’t going in this alone but I don’t know if I’m ready to be a kid. Ya know? I’m not going to get rid of the baby if I am but I’m scared I might mess up or the kid might not like me when it grows up,” Mikey explained while Pete chuckled softly, pulling away from Mikey gently. “Hey the kid will love us okay? I don’t think he or she will hate us and it will be okay. Sure it won’t be perfect at times but I’m not going anywhere Mikey.”

Before they could finish talking there was a knock at the door and the doctor let herself in, “Michael? I’m Dr. Parrish but you can call me Sarah if you want.” She explained with a soft smile while Mikey nodded though she didn’t see it since she was looking at the clipboard. “So I see here you wanted me to see if you are actually pregnant yes,” she looked over at Mikey while he nodded but didn’t let go of Pete. “Alright now I don’t think you are that far enough for us to see anything but how long have you been feeling sick,” she asked as she toke a seat besides Mikey, starting to check his beat heart along with everything else.

“Um probably five weeks or more,” he said with a questioning voice while he glanced over at Pete for help who just shrugged. “I mean that sounds about right but he wasn’t getting sick a lot though from what Mikey has told me it has gotten worse over the weeks and that he couldn’t eat foods that he loved without getting sick now,” Pete explained since the doctor was checking the back of Mikeys throat while she hummed in thought. “Well everything seems fine with you Mikey so I don’t think you have a cold or anything along those lines that could be making you sick. Now have you toke a pregnancy test and did it come up positive,” she questioned while she changed her gloves.

“Yes I did I mean I wanted to get different ones but I didn’t have enough money but when I saw it was positive and explained to my brother, how is waiting outside for us, toke me here where I met up with my boyfriend,” Mikey explained seeing the doctors confused face as she glanced at Pete before nodding in understanding. “Alright I see well I’m going to take some blood from you and we will run a few tests on it, which shouldn’t take long.” Mikey nodded and closed his eyes tightly waiting for her to take the blood from him, making a small sound of pain feeling the needle go in but thankfully it was over soon.

“Alright I will be back soon,” Dr. Parrish said though was soon out the door with the blood and Mikey was quickly back into Pete’s lap as he tried to fight off a panic attack. “Hey, hey it’ll be okay Sunshine. Okay Mikey? No matter what happens I will never leave you. I love you too much,” Pete whispered into Mikey’s ear while he rocked the other boy trying to calm him. “I know what if my parents find out and try to make me get rid of the baby? I’m not eighteen yet and they could force me go,” he whimpered against Pete while the tears started to fall.

“Mikey I doubt they would do that but okay we can hide it from them okay? Once you are showing you will be old enough and then they won’t be able to do anything,” he whispered to Mikey before kissing the tears away gently. “No more crying please unless it is happy tears alright,” he asked while Mikey nodded though they were kissing each other slowly but pulled away when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Pete shouted while Mikey moved off and looked confused not thinking that it would be that fast while Pete just shrugged his shoulders at his boyfriend. “Well I know you two must be shock that I’m back so fast but according to the test Mikey you’re almost at the three months Mikey and will probably start to show once you hit your fourth month. So if you don’t mind we can set up another appointment so we can see how the baby is doing but congrats to you both,” Mikey made a happy sound and hugged Pete happily though his worries where still lurking in his head.

“We’re going to be dads,” Pete whispered in shock but looked happy. “Come on lets go tell Gerard the good news and should get ahold the rest of the gang so they don’t get mad at me from me. Thank you Dr. P- I mean Sarah and I will be calling soon to set up an appointment,” Mikey said though Pete was already pulling Mikey out so they could find his brother and share the good news that Mikey was pregnant.

 

~Months later~

 

Mikey ended up dropping out of school to take online classes since he didn’t want anything to happen to their child and that he was starting to show pretty fast but the doctor explained that it was normal for that to happen. Though Mikey has been avoiding his parents for weeks now since it had gotten to the point that not even the hugest hoodie could hide his bump but then again they think he was getting close to his due date, though it was harder to figure out with males since they didn’t have periods.

“Mikey come on you got to tell them you can’t keep hiding from them and I don’t want them sending the cops after us even if you are eighteen now,” Pete said as they stood outside Mikey’s parents’ house since he ended up moving in with Pete after he was able to get his own place. “I know but doesn’t mean I want too,” he grumbled but knocked on the door while Pete wrapped a protective arm around their child, choosing to wait to see what they would be having.

“Mikey thank god you are home… What is this? Is this some sick joke,” his mother asked pointing at Mikey’s stomach while he hide against Pete’s side now to scare to say anything. “No it is not. He is pregnant and it is mine, though if you are going to be a jerk about all this then don’t even think of saying another word. We have talked long about this and agreed that if you can’t be okay with any of this then you are never allowed to see our child,” Pete said hotly as if daring Mikey’s mom to say something about it.

“I thought I raised you better than this Michael I know Gerard was a sinner but you I can’t believe you would do this to me and your family…” “Mom you and dad are the only ones that don’t know! Everyone is happy about it and don’t care I’m fucking gay! Come talk to me and Gee when you get your head out of your ass,” Mikey shouted before pulling away from Pete though was crying by the time Pete got back to the car and drove them away.

“Don’t worry Mikey they will come around but if not you have your brother and everyone else, including me okay? I meant forever when I gave you that promise ring,” he said gently after a bit and pulled over to kiss Mikey gently which cause the other to smile. “Thank you Pete I know things won’t be that much easier but I’m glad to have you and Gerard by my side,” he whispered softly while Pete nodded before starting back the car and driving off back to their home. 

Even though there was a lot of unknowns for their future they knew that if they stuck together it would work out in the end.


End file.
